


more than anyone

by Harvestasya



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvestasya/pseuds/Harvestasya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her smile everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh i'm rusty...  
> For Cre because i've been wanting a thing for you for a while now!

What looked back at him were gentle, beautiful hazel eyes.

Those eyes he had seen so many times, engraved deep into his memory. He remembered her laugh, her soft voice calling his name as far as he could tell. Calling his name when mistakes were made, when trouble was on the line. When he was picking on Kousuke, as well. After all, it was so easy to scare him, to bully him, gently, until tears started appearing at the corner of his eyes. Of course, he was going to get scolded afterwards. But since it was her, he didn’t mind. He’d never mind.

After all, she showed them so many things, despite only being their adopted sister—a role that she gladly shouldered the moment their mother brought back the three orphans at their house. _“I’m your big sister now!”_ she said with the brightest of smiles. And though it was hard at first, she never gave up on the children. Never, ever. Even when they were crying, even when they were thinking the worst about them. They considered themselves monsters, and she gladly proved them the contrary. She showed them, little by little, that this red they loathed so much could easily be their greatest strength. And, oh, how she was right.

He still recalls the day their adoptive mother, Ayaka, died. How his sister was there to support them, just as kind and gentle as she ever was. While Tsubomi and Kousuke were crying until they had no tears left, she took it all upon her shoulders. She embraced them. She gave them strength, that oh so spectacular strength she always bore in her heart. She was there for them, never to betray. Always by their side, the role of a big sister still firmly carved in her being.

And yet what looked back at him were sad, pained hazel eyes.

Because he thought, perhaps naively, that those days were going to last forever. And suddenly it’s all snakes, experiments and people dying, and nothing makes sense because it’s too big for him, too much to understand. And suddenly she has a plan, a plan he’d regret approving, were he to redo it all over again today. The images are still painfully, painfully vivid in his head, drawing them again on the walls of his mind as he bites his lower lip.

And he’s sorry, so deeply sorry he couldn’t do anything to save her—as the memory of her falling, her fading, swallowed by snake-like monstrosities. He merely watched her, witnessed her fall, as the slithery black creatures devoured her slender silhouette. As she disappeared, never to come back.  
 _She was crying. She was crying, Shuuya, and you couldn’t stop her._

And yet what looked back at him were eyes full of tears.

His hand rises up to touch the mirror in front of him, and he sees her do the same. When his fingers finally reach the cold, shining surface of the glass, he realizes, realizes he did it again. Took on her appearance again, as a way of coping, somehow. _This is wrong, Shuuya._ But he knows, he knows it too well. He cannot help it. He needs it, he needs it so bad.

“I’m sorry, big sister.”

And yet what looked back at him were red eyes and a smile.

Those he fakes so well.


End file.
